As the speed, complexity, and functionality of semiconductor dies continue to increase, the interconnect requirements for semiconductor dies become increasingly complex. To accommodate increasingly complex interconnect requirements, conventional approaches have included using interposers to provide additional flexibility to distribute and route semiconductor die connections in semiconductor packages. However, using interposers can create unique problems when multiple dies are used in the same package. For example, when interposers are used to stack and interconnect multiple dies, the total thickness of the semiconductor packages may become unacceptably large.
In addition, the increase in semiconductor die speed, complexity, and functionality has led to an increase in total power dissipation within semiconductor packages. However, the thermal dissipation capabilities of conventional semiconductor packages employing interposers are inadequate. The inadequate thermal dissipation can result in thermal, electrical, or mechanical failure of the semiconductor dies and packages. Where multiple semiconductor dies are in the same package, inadequate thermal dissipation in one semiconductor die can also cause undesirable thermal stress in other semiconductor dies due to slow or uneven thermal dissipation in the semiconductor package.